


The Window Seat

by TenebraeVonRieges



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebraeVonRieges/pseuds/TenebraeVonRieges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"The window that once separated them forged them, united them. It was as symbolic to them as to the silver and gold band that made its permanent place on their left ring fingers, rings that they gave each other, as were their vows, five years after their fateful meeting. It might have been destiny but they'd contest." Also posted in my DA, Figment, Fictionpress, and Wattpad accounts. </p>
<p>This is my first post here so please- have mercy ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window Seat

She always sat by the window seat.

He’d pass her by at exactly noon every day at the local café except on Wednesdays whenever he went to class. She intrigued him at first, that girl from the coffee shop, though he didn’t know why. 

He liked the way she sat there; with her left foot elegantly crossed over her right whilst her left index finger lightly tapped the spine of the book she was reading. She sat with the poise of a monarch- and she looked like one as well- and had her head slightly tilted downward, her long, vermillion locks gently framing her face.

She had the complexion of lovely cream, smooth to the sight (so he deduced that it was smooth to the touch, as well) and without blemish. She has cheeks generously blessed by stunning roses, it seemed, for even without make up, they looked naturally pinkish from afar. Her lips were the shade of ripe strawberries and as plump as the fruit as well. It made him want to give them a little taste, just a little taste.

But her eyes were a mystery to him, for she never looked up whenever he passed her by. He wanted to see them, of course, but it wasn’t really important.

Rei Swift has other things, more important things, to do. He didn’t need to know what color the girl’s eyes were.  
So he passed her by. 

~o0o~  
He would be lying if he told you that he never thought of her.

She’d pass his mind every once in a while, that beautiful flash of crimson that seemed to go on and on though sometimes it was restricted into a clip or a loose ponytail.

He never really talked with her before, never approached her even inside the coffee shop. She just seemed so.. so unreal to him. He’d like to think that she was his own little fantasy.

But he knew she was real. Rei knew that his mind could never make up a girl as perfect as her, anyway. He never found out her name and doesn’t even have time to go and look for her. But even if he did have the time, would he look?

Probably not.

A girl like her could have any guy she wanted, and what kind of guy would be stupid enough to turn her down? He knew that she was beautiful, and will not hesitate to say so when asked. But Rei will never go as far as to actually talk to her and maybe ask her out. He wasn’t brave like that. She was out of his league. She was probably in the elite class so how would a simpleton like him ever stand a chance?

So he never bothered.

He just kept passing by the window seat like he did every day.

~o0o~

She doesn’t even try, for God’s sake.

She’s just sitting there with the poise of a queen on her throne, her face looking as regal as ever, as she stirred her cup of coffee. Her lips were slowly moving, as if she was softly singing to music that he couldn’t hear. Those lips. Those beautiful, beautiful lips. He was mesmerized by them. He wanted to kiss them, damn it. 

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all. She could just sit there and practically destroy every girl’s self-esteem just by existing. And there were other guys out there with the looks, the brains, the money and the status so how could he, an average guy with only slight muscle, average looks, a decent brain but still not enough to compete with the majority, and lack of status stand a chance? 

He sighed.

Life is a bitch.

~o0o~

Her eyes were a startling grey.

Rei didn’t even know how it happened, to be perfectly honest. He was just walking by, his hands tapping to an unknown beat inside his pocket, as he minded his own business (read: “sneaking glances at her as he passed her by”) when the unexpected happened.

She was reading a book, Chaucer this time, her index finger lightly tapping the spine as she did every single day, when she looked up. It was so sudden, so sudden that Rei forgot how to breathe. 

Grey. Her eyes were grey.

But they weren’t the dull kind of grey, no. They were like.. like a stormy grey. Yeah, yeah! That’s right! They were a stormy grey highlighted by long, lush lashes that seemed to give him permission to stare at her eyes forever. 

Her eyes were sharp like razors. They seem to hide a thousand and one secrets that only she could know and for someone (someone like him, hopefully) to find out. It was intimidating, oh so intimidating, but it also made her so sexy.

He didn’t know what to think about that.

And yet, those sharp grey eyes softened when she turned her attention towards him and a gentle smile appeared on her face, a smile that made his knees buckle in total adoration.

And it was at that moment that Rei realize that he was in love. 

~o0o~

He kept thinking about her. 

That girl with those alluring grey orbs and heartwarming smile managed to burn her image inside his already full mind. Who was she? What was her name? Will he ever know?

Well, he could always go inside the café and maybe introduce himself to her, right? Yeah but one problem: Rei isn’t the bravest person (and probably not the brightest) when it comes to talking to the opposite sex. He could act all cool and manly but give him the chance to talk to a really cute girl (of which he really liked) and his mind would immediately turn to mush. The words always got stuck whenever he even began to think about her.

And even if he did manage to get the courage, what will he say? ‘Hey, I’m the guy that’s been stalking you for these past few months. Will you go out with me?’ Like hell that’ll work. It will only scare her away and maybe move to another café or maybe another country and did Rei want that? Absolutely not!

He sighed and raked his fingers through his inky black hair. He was scared, so scared that she might reject him but he’s also scared that maybe he’s letting the chance to be with her slip between his slender fingers. 

Jesus, he didn’t know what to do.

~o0o~

The world seemed to stop for Rei that day. 

The blackette just got out of class and was about to head to the library, as per usual, as he held an armful of blueprints, tracing paper, and countless measuring tools and markers. 

He has always wanted to be an architect, that Rei. He never thought of anything else (except maybe our mysterious redhead but that’s not the point) since he was a child. He always daydreamed about it. That’s why, as he penguin-walked to the sanctum of books, he almost dropped everything when he saw a flash of red pass just a few meters from him. 

It took him a minute to fully process it all. Tall, long, red hair, slender build and.. (please turn around- yeah- just a little bit mo- aha!) Grey eyes! The girl from the window seat is here!

After a few more moments of internal screaming and some ‘oh thank you whoever you are up there! I knew you friggin’ love me!’, his mind finally processed that sling bag dotted with various kinds of paints and had a few types of brushes and papers peeking out of it was slung over her shoulder. 

His heart rate sped up as he watched his goddess speak with one of her professors, watched as she spoke with limited gestures though her eyes showed how animate she truly was. She was beautiful. So, so beautiful.

This was his chance! His chance to finally introduce himself to her then they’d date for a while then they’d have their first kiss then five years later, he’d propose to her in Italy and she’d say yes and then they’ll have three kids, two boys and one girl in that order and live happily ever after, right?

Wrong.

Because at that exact moment, her apparent group of friends whisked her out of his grasp.

A strangled cry escaped his throat as he watched his goddess walk away.

He repeats.

Life. Is. A bitch.

~o0o~

Rei spent the rest of the week wallowing in self-pity. 

For days, he moped at the loss of his (possibly) last chance of ever meeting his beloved fairy outside of that café. For days, he cursed himself as he delved deeper into a spiral of despair that his friends actually found creepy yet still funny. 

They were used to his antics since said friend was always like this since they were children. They knew about the “girl from the window seat” because Rei always talked (read “obsessed”) about her though it was only recently that they noticed how deep his infatuation for her truly was. 

They were ecstatic, of course, since their beloved loner was finally in love with a real human being and not an artistically-made stone structure (they actually thought that he was either gay or asexual before because he never showed interest in someone before but that’s beside the point). And based on his descriptions, she’s a total hottie though he’d object that that “awful word” is an insult to her perfection. 

His friends urged him to just go to the university’s main office and look for her there but he shot the idea down, saying that it was cheating. If fate wanted them to meet, then so be it. 

So they just gave it up and left him to his own miseries as they searched for her on their own.

~o0o~  
He always passes by the window.

Every time she sat there during the tender hours of morn, he’d pass her by looking disheveled as ever. It was as if he’d wrestle with his bed sheets every morning and doesn’t even bother to use a comb. 

He has jet black hair, a bit spikey (and she’d bet a thousand dollars that he uses his fingers instead of a decent comb) that framed a strong a face that was so proportioned that even Da Vinci would take a few moments and admire him if he was still alive. He had eyes with the shape of almonds and are the shade of polished onyx. He had a beautifully chiseled nose, though she doubted that he even thought of it as such, complemented by a pair of luscious lips always set into a deep frown. 

The mystery man’s body wasn’t bad either. He was long and lean, not really that tall but taller than her own five-seven. He had lean legs and decently muscled arms, making her think that he preferred basketball rather than football, which was a shame, really.

The only aspect that she couldn’t gauge was his torso mainly because he always wore shirts a few sizes too big and an oversize jacket was sloppily slung over his shoulders that some people would find to be really shabby.

She found it to be endearing.

She saw him around campus a few months before but never made a move. He was always surrounded by his friends and she was afraid, so afraid that she’d just turn around and walk away. It made her upset and to exploit her own miseries, she did the one thing that she knew she was great out: she drew him. 

She had half a dozen sketchpads filled with his profiles, portraits and body shots made from charcoal, pencil, pastel, or watercolor. She had drawn him so many times, thought of him twice as many, making her draw him all from memory. 

She knew that he watched her. She could feel his eyes bore into her whenever he walked by. She wished, oh so desperately wished that he thought of her at night.  
He was already etched in her mind.

Now, she was just waiting for him to make a move. 

~o0o~

It was raining that day.

The weatherman forecasted the news the night before so our little redheaded art student was prepared. She came a few minutes earlier than usual, seeing that rainwater and her watercolor and charcoal drawings will not mix together harmoniously. 

She had to finish two more watercolor paintings and three oil paintings by next week, lest she wanted her professors give her a failing mark in her last year in the university, but she still managed to find time to spend a few hours of leisure inside the quaint little café.

The café was her place of relaxation, her little hidey-hole where she could escape the stressfulness of the outside world. It gave her a sense of normalcy, a place where she could be herself and where she could loosen up the collar her socialite and aristocratic status had chained around her neck. 

She was worried about him.

By this time, she’d see him pass through the archways of the local park then she’ll duck her head when he came too close. It almost became a routine to her. See him from afar, admire him for a few seconds then hide. But there was this one time when the hiding phase of her routine wasn’t fast enough.

She was admiring him, as per usual, but something was different about him, somehow. She didn’t know what was different, so she just stared and got caught up. It was then that she realized that she was staring for too long so she ducked but something, something that she couldn’t explain yet again, made her look up. 

It was at that moment that her grey eyes were met with a pair of onyx orbs. Her heart began to beat erratically, a strong ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump tearing through her ribcage like a war drum on steroids. 

Jesus Christ, where was he?

~o0o~

Damn! Damn, damn, damn, damn!

It just had to rain! Right on the day where Rei was carrying all of the blueprints he needed to pass for the semester. They were in a case so their safety wasn’t an issue but both of his hands were occupied so he wasn’t able to protect himself from the onslaught of pelting cloud piss.

He cursed himself for not listening to the weatherman. Out of all the days, why did he choose last night to be right? He cursed his luck, cursed the heavens, and cursed himself because he’d look terrible when he passed by the window seat. 

Maybe he could just avert his eyes? Maybe she wouldn’t notice?

Rei contemplated on taking a different route to campus, seeing that he had two more hours ‘til his next class so it won’t be a problem whatso-

Tap, tap, tap. 

He looked up then around, his eyes blinking stupidly as he looked for the source of the sound. Then, another set of taps were heard though it was more urgent than the first.

Tap, tap, tap!

He blinked once again then turned.

And almost dropped everything he was carrying.

She was looking at him, his beloved angel was looking at him, and she was pointing to the empty seat in front of her as a soft smile graced her lips. 

He walked to the window, a blush making its appearance on his face. Oh dear god, she was so beautiful.

Steeling his nerves, he lightly blew on the glass so his breath misted over the window pane and with his index finger, wrote “Rei”.

He saw his darling furrow her brows together then smile. She adjusted her seat so she was facing the window better and, like himself, blew on the glass pane before writing “Annalese” with her left index finger.

Annalese.

Annalese was her name.

It was perfect.

Annalese nodded towards the empty seat then tilted her head to the side in a warm invitation. Rei just smiled and obliged.

He hoped that the window seat meeting will be the start of their own love story.

Jesus God, he sure hoped so.

~o0o~

It would be something that they’d tell their children together by the warmth of the fire on a cold winter’s day many and many a year later.

A chain of autumns passed and the bond that the window seat started for them grew stronger.

The window that once separated them forged them, united them. It was as symbolic to them as to the silver and gold band that made its permanent place on their left ring fingers, rings that they gave each other, as were their vows, five years after their fateful meeting.

Fateful? Well, it might have been destiny but they’d contest.

It would be a place of honor for them and to their children, and hopefully, their children’s children. A start of a new love story, Rei once said. The beginning of their lives, Annalese would respond.

They’d sit there every now and again, even ten years after, with their hands clasped together in a gesture that gave meaning to the word “eternity”.

It started their love, that window seat.

And they hope that it will be the start of another.


End file.
